Current trends point towards ever growing electrical power requirements aboard commercial and military aircraft. The power required for the operation of additional onboard electrical systems give rise to system integration issues which suggest serious implications to airplane weight, volume, maintenance, and safety. For example, the amount of power required by successive packages in commercial applications has increased dramatically over the past few decades. The consumption of power due to technologies that are currently being developed could further accelerate the growing power demand in future packages.
Active Flow Control (AFC) devices are some of many examples of newly developed auxiliary system technologies that require increasing amounts of electrical power. Current AFC designs rely on availability of power supplied by the airplane electrical system, which includes airplane engines, auxiliary power units (APUs), and batteries. The power requirements of AFC devices and other auxiliary systems place an added burden on the already overloaded electrical system.
Ideally new designs will include compact energy efficient auxiliary systems that successfully minimize any additional load on the airplane electrical system. In addition to more efficient flight and lower energy costs, there is a clear environmental benefit which can be realized from reduced energy consumption. The integration of such systems leads to reduced carbon emission and smaller environmental footprint.
Another disadvantage is that current designs require the electrical systems to provide power from a central source to multiple auxiliary ports located on individual airplane components. This requires an extensive wiring network which is inherently inefficient (due to heat losses) and further adds weight to the airplane.
Thus, there remains a need for an auxiliary system design providing autonomous power generation in order to provide power for advanced auxiliary systems while avoiding issues related to weight, volume, maintenance, and safety.